Through Kyo's Eyes
by Rubedo's Dragon
Summary: This story is basically just filled with Kyoru fluff! Through Kyo's point of view of course! Enjoy! Oh and REVIEW or I will have to hurt you. Feed back is very much appreciated. [CHAPTER 4 UP!]
1. A storm of the heart

**ThroughKyo's Eyes**

Lots of Kyo/Tohru fluff! Very corny… but you gotta love it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba…. Sigh.

**Chapter 1 A Storm of the Heart**

BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEE-

I turn over slowly, opening my eyes and moaning softly as I swing my hand over to hit my alarm clock. Using my left elbow, I prop myself up on my bed, gingerly. Standing up, I stretch away the sleepiness from my stiff body. Why do I feel so tired? My usually strong arms feel weak and hang limply at my sides. I hear a small pitter patter on the roof. Opening the blinds on my window, an unhappy sight greets my eyes.

"Ugh," I groan. "'s raining."

I stretch my shoulders and pull a shirt over my bare chest. Looking down, I finger the familiar black and white beads around my wrist yes, I know in the manga they were red and orange, but I want them to be black and white so there!. I do this every morning, as if to make sure they didn't disappear over night. I'm so tired…. yawn.

I slowly creak open my door and deliberately slam it shut with my foot. I know it will wake up Yuki. If he doesn't like it, he should really get up earlier! HAHA. I laugh wickedly to myself. I am so amused that I don't notice the fold in the carpet by the stairs.

"YARG-G-G-G-," I scream as I bounce down the wooden steps.

The monotonous sound of chopping in the kitchen stops, and Tohru pokes her worried head around the corner. I'm so disoriented, I can hardly stand for a moment, but I know I can't lay sprawled at the bottom of the stairs so I attempt it. I sway uneasily. Tohru's hand steadies my shoulder. I close my eyes to stop the spinning. I'm already too weak because of the rain. Damn it. This wouldn't normally be a problem.

"K-Kyo –kun!" I feel her fingers on my face. I stand, leaning against her for what seems like eternity. When I open my eyes, she looks into them with concern etched into her face.

"I'm fine," I say unconvincingly. My body aches all over. She smiles that bright smile of hers, and I'm made painfully aware of just how beautiful she is. I can't control it. My head tips forward. I want to kiss her. I want it more badly than I've ever wanted anything in my life.

A door opens upstairs and we turn as Yuki's head emerges. His eyes are half closed.

"How can you make such a racket so early in the morning?" he asks. He looks at Tohru supporting me. "You fell down the stairs… didn't you?" There is laughter in his voice and in his eyes. Damn rat.

"SHADDUP! This is all your fault anyway, rat boy!"

"How is _you_ falling down the stairs _my_ fault?" he asks calmly. He sighs and goes back into his room. I suddenly become aware of the feel of Tohru's fingers on my face and her shoulders under my hands. I pull away from her.

"Kyo-kun, did you hurt yourself when you fell?"

"Of course not!" I yell. I'm not angry at _her_, but her eyes fill with tears anyway.

"L-Look you," I say. "You don't have to cry, alright?" Where did her bright smile disappear to? "I guess I'm just a little… tired."

I sit down on the bottom step. She does the same. She puts her hand on my shoulder, making my heart skip a beat. My face flushes with embarrassment. Partly from her touch and partly because I am once again experiencing the strong desire to kiss her. I imagine how her lips must feel and my blood turns hot.

"Kyo-kun." Her voice makes me jump. "Do you have a fever?"

"N-No!"

"Your face is all red," she says as she presses her hand to my fore head. I pull away from her and go into the kitchen. I'm afraid of what I will do when she touches me. I can hardly make eye contact with her during breakfast. I remain silent.

"I wish it would rain more often," says the now fully awake Yuki. "Then the stupid cat would stay quiet." I ignore him. I'm too tired to fight with him. Then that perverted dog decides to butt into the conversation.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is Kyo actually being nice this morning?" He covers that loud mouth of his with a hand for dramatics I suppose. "I'm shocked!"

"Shut up!" I yell. "I just don't have the energy to deal with that damn rat this morning!"

"EEK! Kyo-kun, why are you being so rotten to me?" he asks in a whimpering voice. "You can't blame me for being surprised. After all, you're usually so rebellious and hot-headed." He pauses, waiting for a response. He's baiting me, the bastard. Keep it up, Shigure. "What? No punching, kicking, biting, or otherwise violent acts of hatred to direct at me?" I keep ignoring him and take a bite of my rice. "You really aren't feeling well, are you?" I throw my chopsticks down onto the table and stand up angrily.

"You're damn right I'm not feeling well!" I stomp out of the kitchen. "Don't be surprised if I don't come back!" I yell as I walk outside in the pouring rain. Take this, you stupid curse! I run as fast as I can and as far as is possible in my current condition. Tears mingle with the rain and pour down my face for more reasons than I can say. This is so unlike me.

By the time I arrive at the clearing, I am so tired, out of breath, and dizzy I can't go any further. But I don't want to be here. It was here that I… I think of Tohru's surprised face and the feel of her skin beneath me ripping, and I slump to the ground, panting. I bury my fists in the mud and hang my head. Why do things always have to turn out this way? Why am I so stupid? I moment passes and in the next, I find myself face down in the mud.

When I awake, my head is pounding. It's dark and lightning flashes around me. The wind whips my hair. I know I don't have the strength to make it back home, so I'll just have to spend the night here. My legs are turning a little numb from the freezing rain. I lean my head back and let it pour down my face. It's coming down so hard it doesn't even feel like rain, but rather like someone has a pitcher of water and is constantly pouring it over my head. I think I hear someone calling my name. It doesn't matter. Even if they were, I can't muster the strength to answer back. I close my eyes.

There's something soft under my head. Is that light? I open my eyes and find myself in a warm, fluffy bed. It feels so nice, I slink back under the thick downy comforter to go back to sleep.

As I turn over to make myself more comfortable, something warm and fleshy tubs against my skin. Puzzled, I open my eyes and look around. Lying across from me is none other than Tohru. She's sleeping peacefully, her hair cascading around her. Her mouth is open slightly, but not in an embarrassing way or anything. I swear… she sleeps just like a little kid.

I think about the voice I heard the night before and know it was hers. She must have found me, hugged me, and carried me home. I feel my face turn incredibly hot. That doesn't explain why I'm in bed with her… with no clothes on.

I know I should get up, but I don't. Instead, I take the opportunity to lie beside Tohru and watch her sleep. Her chest moves slowly with her breathing. In. Out. In. Out. She stirs a little in her sleep and inches closer to me. My heart beats faster and faster until I think it might give out. I wonder vaguely who this girl is and why she has so much power over me.

Suddenly, I'm ashamed. I can't explain it. I want so badly to grab her arms and whisper lovingly into her perfect ears. Unaware of my desire, she slides closer and closer until she's touching my bare skin. I shiver unintentionally.

The sudden movement causes her to wake, and she opens her eyes. They stare into my own, sleepily. We are nose to nose. And almost… lip to lip. She smiles at me and closes her eyes again. Then, acknowledging the situation, she jolts up and in the process, elbows me in the nose.

"AHH! Damn it, Tohru!" I yell as I clutch my nose.

"I-I'm so sorry!"

"It's alright. It's not like I need my nose anyway," I say. I turn around expecting to see her usual smile, but what I find are tears. I sigh, smack my forehead, and fall heavily onto the bed. "Look, chill out, okay? It's not like you killed me." At this, she cries even harder. I take her chin in my hand and stroke her face. "Don't cry." She looks up at me. "I-I don't like it when you cry." She smiles at me. "Okay?" I ask.

"Yes!" she says.

"You know, you really need to learn not to start crying at every little thing."

"Yes!"

"Stop saying 'yes!'"

"Ye- … mmmph!"

I playfully knock her on the head. "How did I get here anyway? Did you hug me and carry me home or something?"

"No," she answers. "You were already transformed when I got there. The storm must have made you weak. I didn't' know what to do so while you were unconscious, I carried you back."

"Oh." I pause tactfully, thinking of how to phrase my next question. "U-Um, Tohru?"

"Yes!"

"How um… How…?" My face is now crimson. I'm sure of it. "How did I get in your room?"

"U-Um, well…" Her face is as red as mine. "Your body was cold as ice, and you were shivering. I didn't want you to get sick so I brought you into bed with me to warm up. I-I'm sorry!"

"No, it's alrigh-"

"But I was petting you and I guess I fell asleep! You just felt so soft and cuddly."

"AH?"

"You just felt so nice!"

"AH? Wh-What do you mean 'nice'?"

"You were even purring in your sleep! It was really very cute!"

My face once again turns scarlet.

"I was!" She nods. "DON'T. TELL. ANYONE." I'm humiliated.

I know something inside me changed last night. Something that is giving me the courage I need to move forward. And I think that something might just be Tohru. A storm awakens in my heart.

**Coming up next!**

**Chapter 2 Sunsets and Unidentified Flying Objects**


	2. Sunsets

**Chapter 2 Sunsets and Unidentified Flying objects**

A/N: well, actually this chapter has been modified to sunsets only because originally, kyo and tohru were going to have a food fight. But I edited this out because it was too similar to another story I read. So sorry about any confusion. And thank you to my wonderful reviewers! Yayy! Even though there aren't that many of them….. grrrr… REVIEW! REVIEW OR I WON'T FINISH THE STORY AND THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER! Ahem… anyway. Sorry if the characters are too ooc. It was necessary**… and enjoy kyo's epic battle with… _the straw._**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Furuba or its characters. bangs head against computer

I sit on the roof with my hands under my head. No one's mentioned anything about yesterday. I'm glad, but at the same time, I wish Tohru would ask me what's wrong. I know she wants to . I can see it on her face. Maybe she doesn't want to force me to talk about things I'm not ready for. Or maybe.. she just wants me to confide in her on my own.

As if on queue, I hear the ladder hit the side of the roof. I don't even have to look to know it's her. She comes and sits silently beside me.

"Hi, Tohru," I say. We sit for a while in companionable silence. I expect her to start saying something like I can always tell her if something's wrong, but she doesn't.

"-alone tonight."

"What?" I ask.

"We're going to be alone tonight," she repeats. I stare at her blankly. "Yuki-kun and Shigure-san aren't going to be here tonight."

"Huh?" I ask thoroughly confused. "Are they going to the main house or something?" she nods.

"Akito-san sent for them." We both look at each other for a moment wondering what Akito could possibly want. I notice the look on Tohru's face.

"Look, don't worry so much," I tell her. "You'll just give yourself a fever. Akito's not going to do anything to them," I assure her. I can't believe what I'm saying! Like I know what the hell Akito's going to do. I guess I just don't want Tohru to worry. "He wouldn't hurt his beloved rat!"

"I'm not worried," she tells me. I look at her skeptically. "No, really!"

"Then what's that face for?" Then I understand. "Ah. Listen to what I'm saying." I turn her head to face me. "You should know by now that the cat is never invited."

"I know but-!"

"But nothing! It's not like I want to go anyway." Then I blush deeply and let go of her.

"Kyo-kun!" She seems flustered by my touch. Could it be-? Nah. Of course not.

"Let's do something fun tonight!" she suggests. (A/N: please no sexual comments here. I get enough of those as it is. Just take it at face value okay!)

"Like what?"

"Ummm…. What would you like to do?"

"How about… a movie?" I suggest.

"Yes!" she agrees enthusiastically.

"Hm… I don't even know what's playing."

Yuki's voice floats up from the driveway. "Honda-san!"

"Oh! Yuki-kun!" Tohru stands up and walks over to the ladder. I secretly curse Yuki. Within seconds, it seems, Tohru is waving goodbye to the car as it disappears into the distance. She hurries back into the house. I go down as well and grab the phone on my way into the kitchen. Tohru follows me as I'm dialing the number for the movie theater. After a few minutes of discussing our options, we walk out of the door.

It's getting dark, and I can tell Tohru is a little scared. She clutches my arm every time she sees a shadow. I resist the urge to laugh. She looks so cute right now. Wait- did I just say cute? What's wrong with me lately? I'm not myself at all. Suddenly, she tugs my shirt.

"Kyo-kun, look! The sun is setting!

I turn and look in the direction she's pointing. I've always liked sunsets. How the clouds fade to orange, pink, and purple. I've always thought they were… pretty…. or something I guess. But now, my eyes are drawn not to the sun, but to the girl standing next to me.

"Oh! It's so beautiful! Don't you think so, Kyo-kun?" She turns to face me.

"Sure is," I say, but I'm not talking about the sun at all. How cool is this? I'm standing here, beside the one I love, watching the sunset. Again, I feel the desire to kiss her. I know I won't be able to suppress this longing for much longer, so I grab Tohru's hand and continue forward.

"Let's go see the movie," I say. She nods. Everything feels so peaceful. We walk along until Tohru's scream pierces the night air.

**Oh, aren't I evil? Well, you'll just have to review to get the next chapter out of me. It's really good. Originally, I was going to combine the two, but as I was typing it, I thought… What a good place to leave off! Muahahahaha! Hope you liked it. The next chapter is the best yet! And you'll just have to wait to read about **Kyo's epic battle with…. _the straw._


	3. the straw

**Through Kyo's Eyes Chapter 3 Kyo's epic battle with… _the straw_**

You should know… I screw with you a lot in this chapter. Sorry. It's my daily dosage of humor. Although… it may not be funny to you, I find it hysterical. I can just imagine the looks on your faces as you read. Heheh. Plus... you deserve it after what you did to me.

For the record, I did not recieve one single review concerning the last chapter which really hurt my feelings! sob So thanks a lot! I was gonna end the story, but I really wanted to write the part about the straw. So this is the last chapter. Sayonara baby! If you really want me to write more, review. If I get even one review, I'll continue.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it!

Last time on Dragon Ball Z…. no I'm kidding!

Previously in Through Kyo's Eyes….

"_look, the sun is setting!"_

"_isn't it beautiful?"_

"_let's go see the movie."_

_Everything feels so peaceful. We walk along until Tohru's scream pierces the night air._

"Tohru!" I yell, hurrying over to her position. Her eyes roll back into her head and spit slides down her chin.

She looks at me with pure malice. "You're mother's in here, Damien….heheheh."

**Again, I'm just kidding! Alright. I better stop and get on to the actual story before someone murders me… **

Everything feels so peaceful. We walk along until Tohru's scream pierces the night air.

"AGGHHH!" she yells, causing me to jump about ten feet into the air.

"W-WHAT?"

"I-I-" she sputters.

"You what? What is it? What's wrong?" I ask, slightly panicked.

"Iforgotthemoney," she blurts.

"What?" I ask, making certain I've heard her correctly.

"I forgot the money!" she yells. I stare at her for a long moment then burst out laughing. Her face looks so confused and upset. I laugh even harder.

"You-forgot-the-money?" I ask through my hilarity. My stomach is in a slight amount of pain. "You moron."

"Wh-what?"

I gasp, trying to catch my breath. "I was going to pay for it anyway. Boy, it's a good thing you're not in charge." I pull out my wallet and gently smack her over the head with it.

"Oh no! I can't let you do that!" She's panicking now.

"Relax," I say. "It's fine, really."

"But-!"

"Just shut up about it already," I say good-naturedly. "I wouldn't be paying for you if I didn't want to." She pauses, thinking this over. I can see the wheels turning.

"Th-Thank you so much!" she exclaims finally.

"I already told you, it's fine." I grab her arm and point to the ticket booth. "Look, I'll be over there, buying our tickets." I hand her some money. "You go pick out the snacks."

"Okay," she says. "What would you like?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Okay!" She walks over to the counter.

"_And Tohru!"_ I look at her, from my position. "Try not to get yourself kidnapped."

**But she did get herself kidnapped. And our dashing hero, Kyo, was unable to rescue the fair maiden. And they all…blew up! The end.**

**Okay, Okay! I'm sorry! Here! Have it your way!**

God, this movie is so lame I can hardly stand it! I look over at Tohru. She has an odd expression on her face.

"Tohru," I whisper as I lean over. "I don't know if you noticed, but this movie sucks."

"I'm confused," she says.

"I don't blame you. This whole damn movie is confusing!"

"So… the cow killed Freya- san?"

"No. The cow was God… I think."

"So, who's the killer?"

"Her husband."

EH! But why would he kill his wife?"

"I think she was cheating on him."

"With the cow?" I study her face. She's serious.

"No!" I'm suppressing laughter with great difficulty. "What kind of sense does that make?"

"But! Freya-san! Cow-sama! You should reconcile!"

I swear. Sometimes I think Tohru's on crack. We sit for a little while longer, listening to the cow god's speech. Wow. This cow dude's actually pretty smart. I think of Haru for a moment…

"_I came with the intent of challenging Kyo to a fight. I set out on Sunday… And found myself in an unfamiliar town. Next thing I knew, three days had passed. A mystery…"_

"Yes, it really is…," I say, letting out a small laugh. Tohru turns to me and smiles broadly. Wait- what is _that?_ Is it a trick of the light? No… I'm shaking with uncontrollable laughter. I can't breathe! Ow… I'm laughing so hard my stomach hurts. I can't stop. I've never laughed this hard-- in my entire life!

"T-Tohru!" I choke. Nope. Can't do it. I burst out laughing again. She seems confused, which makes it even funnier. Her mouth is opening wider and wider as she smiles at me.

"Th-There's a huge-" I gasp. "Piece of popcorn… stuck in your teeth!" I look of alarm and embarrassment is plastered on her face. I'm laughing so hard I'm choking. I cough and cough… and I'm still cracking up!

I pick up my Pepsi to take a drink, but I'm laughing so hard, the straw misses my mouth… and goes straight up my nose.

I let out a yelp and yank the soda away from my face. That was the single most embarrassing moment of my life! I turn, hoping Tohru didn't notice. She's collapsed in her chair laughing and pointing at me.

"AH!" GAK! The straw is still lodged in my nostril.

Tohru tries to gasp for breath and accidentally snorts.

A man comes up to us and whispers, "If you don't settle down, you'll have to leave!" He walks over to the corner to keep an eye on us. Tohru and I are gasping for air. We manage to stay quiet for about… thirty seconds.

"Pffftt!" I'm trying so hard to contain my laughter. Tohru is doing the same. We turn away from each other. Then, we both look back at the same time. That's the end of it. We're still cracking up as we're "escorted" from the theater.


	4. A smile that lights up the sky

According to "certain" people who shall remain nameless…. I ruined the last chapter. Well, I'm sincerely sorry you didn't find it as hysterical as I did, but thankfully, I'm going back to all fluffy stuff this chapter. So here you go. I hope you like it. And thank you to all my reviewers. Sorry to have kept you waiting so long. Reviews welcome… and wanted… very badly.

I step out into the cool night air, my face still red from all the hysterical laughter. That's the first time I've ever felt so free in my whole life. Tohru, much to my surprise, grabs my hand and shimmies up close to me. I turn to face her and that small smile lights up the night sky.

"You hungry?" I ask. My own stomach is growling like a bear. She nods. "Well, let's stop by somewhere and get something to eat." Her face lights up with enthusiasm. Before I can stop myself, I reach up and touch her cheek. Even in the dark, I can see her blushing.

We walk around all over the damn city searching for some kind of food. Nothing seems to be open. I lift my wrist (the one attached to the hand holding Tohru's) and look at my watch, pressing the button on the side that makes it light up. 1:00am. I frown.

"It's late…. Or early rather," I say. "I don't see anything open Tohru. What do you want to do?"

"Ummm…. That is…. What if we went back home?" Her searching eyes peer into mine.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you out so long."

"Oh no! You didn't keep me out too long, Kyo-kun! And I really am having fun! What I mean to say is… what if we went back home and I made us dinner."

"Sounds good," I agree.

Yeah, so that was a short chapter, but it'll lead into a really good chapter when I get more time. Next chapter, Kyo and Tohru watch the sunrise together. Aww…. How romantic.


End file.
